Imprints
by VampLoverClaire
Summary: She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Nessie paled in comparison to her. It felt like the gravity pull towards the little girl sitting on me was now attached to the girl staring at me.


I'm a hybrid. That's right, a hybrid. More specifically, I'm part shape shifter, part vampire and part human.

My father's name is Nahuel and he's a half-vamp, half-human hybrid. I never knew mum's name, or even know what she looked like, because she died giving birth to me. Or it was more like I tore my way out of her body, that's why she died. I do remember what happened when I was born – the ripping out of her part – but I just couldn't remember how she looked like. And dad doesn't like speaking about her.

Not that I didn't have someone caring about me because I still have dad's aunt Huilen to take care of me when dad couldn't. Huilen was the one who told me about my…genetic makeup. It turns out that my mum was a runaway from a town called…La Push I think, and she was a shape shifter (though at first she had called herself a werewolf).

Huilen always said that I look exactly like how mum did, except the fact that I have dad's black hair. I have mum's blue eyes and her peachy skin tone, though it becomes luminous under the sun, a trait I inherited from dad. I can survive on either blood or normal food, though I prefer blood because…it just tastes so much better.

I myself have three aunts, Serena, Maysun and Jennifer, though I don't see them much, along with my full vampire grandfather, Joham. I'm venomous – I know because once, I drank the blood of a human, Clara, but didn't kill her and ended up turning her into a vampire. Knowing that I couldn't leave her out and let her go on a killing spree, I took her in as my sister, after begging dad for days.

My name is Kaelah (pronounced as Ka-ee-lah). I don't know when I was born or where – I just knew that we were in a forest then and have lived in the forest ever since then. I am only ten years old now, though I look roughly fifteen to sixteen years of age, something dad said had happened to him long ago, about a hundred and forty years ago. As I said, I have hip-length black hair, light blue eyes, peach colored skin, am 5'5" tall and a fully matured body, if you know what I mean.

Running for three days straight wasn't good for my body but I was more worried about dad. His body was weaker than mine – though nobody ever said it out – and he was panting like a human in a hundred mile long marathon. I held his hand, his skin just a few degrees colder than mine, lacing my fingers through his. "We're almost there," I whispered and dad smiled, his grip on my hand tightening. All of a sudden, a piercing light from ahead shone, reflecting off the snow on the forest ground. "Why don't you join us, Alice?" I heard a guy call loudly and Alice who was in front of me sped up. I sped up too, literally pulling dad along with the five vamps that raced in front of us. Alice was the first to run – dance – out of the cover of the trees, Jasper barely inches behind her. Close after her was Kachiri, a tall muscular female with wild dark hair. She was the one who convinced us to follow Alice and Jasper here. Huilen and Clara followed, Huilen's long braid of black hair bobbing against her back.

Just as I was about to go out as well, dad pulled on my arm, pulling me into his chest, hugging me tightly around my waist before bolting out, not quite as fast nor quite as fluid in his run compared to the other vamps. Looking up at his face, I could see his warm teak eyes flash across the clearing, where two groups had gathered, one bigger than the other. As we followed Alice towards the smaller group, I heard a collective gasp of surprise erupt from both sides of the field, the sounds of dad's and my heartbeat sending shockwaves through the crowd. Dad was practically carrying me now, his arms curled around my body protectively and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. When he came to a stop, he didn't let me down. Instead, he just tightened his grip around me.

He originally didn't want me to come in the first place. I was the one who insisted, because I couldn't bear staying there alone knowing that my only family could be in danger. "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," I heard the same guy's voice say. I looked over and saw a tall, bronze-haired vamp. He looked attractive, with the same golden eyes as Alice and Jasper but he was totally not my type and seeing how he was standing protectively in front of a female vamp, he was taken anyways. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" I looked at the opposing group, seeing the mass of dark hooded figures and my eyes were drawn to the three darkest hoods. Aro must be the dark-haired on because he raised one finger to silence the blonde-haired one, the one who had snarled loudly earlier. Alice, who was beside the bronze vamp stepped lightly forwards towards where dad and Huilen stood. "This is Huilen, her nephew, Nahuel and Nahuel's daughter, Kaelah." The opposite mass – must be the Volturi Alice said that was targeting her family – hissed loudly when Alice named the relationship between the three newcomers.

Dad's body tensed at the angry hissing and in a flash, I was behind him, on my feet as he crouched defensively in front of me. "Calm down, dad. It's okay, calm down," I whispered soothingly to him and he straightened out of his crouch only when Huilen took a step in front of him, shielding him from view. "Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear." I could see Huilen glance backwards nervously and I flashed her one smile, assuring her.

"I am Huilen," she announced in her clear yet accented English. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful – too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen shook her head mournfully. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of out legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away – I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones – and loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel, and she died quickly. Her dying wish – and I agreed.

"He bit me though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far – the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. More than a decade ago, we encountered a huge wolf. It turned into a human female right in front of our eyes and Nahuel fell in love with her immediately. The woman was named Kaila and she told us she was a werewolf – though much later, we found out she was only a shape shifter. She conceived Kaelah soon later and she went through the exact same thing Pire went through, only without the bruises. Kaelah was born and Kaila died the same way Pire did." A pang of guilt stung my chest and I held dad's hand, gripping it tightly.

"We have never come this far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here and he had wanted to visit his wife's old home." Huilen bowed her head when she was finished and moved back so she was partially hidden behind Kachiri while Clara stood beside me protectively. Aro's lips were pursed as he stared at my dad and me. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned and I unconsciously leaned into dad's back.

"Give or take a decade," dad answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Dad shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"Then, Kaelah, are only ten?"

"Yes," I answered, my voice ringing loud and clear over the field. "When did you reach maturity?"

"I was fully matured around the age of seven, the same as my father."

"And your diet?"

"Both my father and I drink mostly blood, but some human food too. We can survive on either."

"The both of you were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured to Huilen and Clara. I didn't know how he knew that Clara was created by me but this time, dad answered. "Yes, but none of the rest can." A shocked murmur went through both groups, though only the four of us – dad, Huilen, Clara and me – stayed silent.

Aro's eyebrows shot up. "The rest?"

"My sisters." Dad shrugged again and I had the urge to press down on his shoulders but I held myself back. Now's not the time to play around, Kaelah.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Dad frowned. "My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. He was pleased to find me." Dad's tone suggested that the feeling was not mutual. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised to see that I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous but my daughter is, so whether it's due to random chance, I do not know. I already had my family with Kaelah, Huilen and Clara and I was not interested in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" The blonde old guy asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham. He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."

"Your daughter, is she venomous?" The blond demanded harshly towards someone beside me and I turned to look. When I did, my eyes didn't go to the vampire couple from earlier but to the large, horse-sized, russet brown wolf with a girl sitting above the back of its neck. As I looked over, the wolf turned to look at me, the dark nearly black eyes seeming too intelligent for an animal. As we stared at each other, I heard some words being thrown back and forth the space of fifty yards between the groups but I couldn't care less. I closed my eyes, stepping away from my father as I tried to slow down my suddenly frantic heartbeat.

What made me look up was the soft nudge of something soft and wet on my cheek. My body reacted immediately, calming down and when I looked over, I was surprised to see the same russet wolf standing – sitting - next to me, though the little girl was no longer on its back. The wolf looked worried and gently nudged my shoulder. "I-I'm fine…" I whispered very softly so that only he could hear and he dipped his head, letting me pet him. I don't know why I was calling it a 'him', but it just sounded normal. Leaning my head into his, I caressed his soft, warm and long fur, tangling my fingers in it.

"Kaelah," I heard dad call and I pulled away, looking at him. I realized that I was practically lying on the wolf's head and that the Volturi group had long disappeared. Our groups had lessened by half – the other vamps must've left – and everybody was celebrating a victory. I was about to stand up properly and go to dad but the wolf whined lowly, nudging my belly this time. "What?" I asked softly and the wolf trotted off into the woods – after pushing me to my feet – coming back seconds later as a shirtless Native American.

He looked fourteen maybe fifteen, and had short, spiky black hair. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones, altogether, a very pretty face. His body was tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. It took me some time to notice that he was actually the wolf from earlier as he approached me, standing less than a foot away from me.

He was at least a foot taller than me and his huge hands gently wrapped around my arms, sliding down to my hands. I heard a few soft growls but I didn't care about them, leaning into the boy's chest, grateful for the warmth, something I have hardly felt. His arms moved to encircle my waist and I looked up into his dark, chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Jacob Black…" the boy whispered and I leaned my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It sounded like a lullaby to me and I was almost pulled under. "I'm…Kaelah…" I whispered a second before letting the fast rhythm pull me down.

~~~~~~~~~~{Jacob's POV!}~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe my own eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – Nessie paled in comparison to her. Nessie. She was still sitting on my shoulders but I no longer felt a connection with her whenever I thought her name. Kaelah. It felt like the gravity pull towards the little girl sitting on me was now attached to the girl staring at me. Her black locks waved softly to her hips, her twinkling sky blue eyes like an open book, just waiting to be read. I didn't want to stop looking at her eyes for a single second but I managed to pry my eyes away from her face, down to her body. She wasn't very tall but she had splendid curves. Each breath she took only made me want her more, to hold her in my arms, to sleep with her, to kiss her for as long as I could.

She then looked away, closing her eyes and I started to panic slightly. What's wrong with her? I wanted to go to her and as if on cue, Nessie was pulled away from me. I turned to see Edward standing behind me, Nessie in his arms as his eyes stayed locked on the three Volturi leeches, though a smug and glad smile was on his face. I thanked him in my mind before padding gently towards the girl I had just imprinted on, Kaelah. She had stepped away from her father and I could hear that her heartbeat was almost as fast as mine, if not faster, but it was beating erratically – for now. I nudged my nose into her soft warm cheek and she looked up, her heartbeat returning to normal.

Did I mention that her eyes were like an open book? All the surprise clearly shone in her beautiful bright blue orbs and I sat down on the snow-covered floor. About a quarter of my mind was aware that the Volturi guard was about to leave and the remaining three quarters was too occupied with Kaelah. She didn't say anything, the slightly shocked expression still on so I gently butted her shoulder. "I-I'm fine…" she whispered, her light bells-and-water-rippling voice caressing my entire self. I lowered my head, letting her pet my forehead, her touch soft and warm.

As she petted my head, her entire body started moving closer and closer to mine, until she was almost lying down on my head. I lowered my head a little more so her feet almost left the snowy ground but her dad suddenly called her. She wanted to stand up and go to him but I whined, wanting her to stay, poking her belly slightly. "What?" she asked softly, her voice gentle and I pushed her to her feet, trotting off to the forest. I phased back to human, pulling on my pants before walking back to the group. I hardly noticed that many people were saying their farewells and leaving as I walked towards Kaelah.

When I reached her, I rested my hands on her arms, forming circles around them with my fingers before sliding my hands downwards to her hands. They're tiny – she's tiny… I smiled to myself at the thought, smiling wider when Kaelah leaned down on my chest. When I touched her, I heard a few people growl softly – I assumed they were the three who had come with her so I ignored them. Wrapping my arms around her waist, she looked up, her blue eyes half-lidded. "I'm Jacob Black," I told her softly and she laid her head on my chest, just above my heart. "I'm…Kaelah…" Seconds after she whispered her name, her breathing deepened into a slow and steady pace.

I sighed softly, still smile slightly as I carried her up bridal style, her head resting on my neck. I breathed in her cinnamon-and-rainwater scent, brushing my lips on her forehead. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" I heard Bella start and I turned to look at her, Nessie in her arms. "I'm actually glad that you're no longer with my daughter – good riddance." I chuckled softly, trying hard not to wake the sleeping angel in my arms. Nessie was looking at me with longing in her eyes and I gazed apologetically at her, knowing I will never ever feel the same way I felt for her in the past now. Kaelah is what I need to keep living now, not her.

~*~*~*~*~*~{Major Time skip + Kaelah's POV!}~*~*~*~*~*~

"You okay? You're still wobbly…"

"I'm fine, Jakey, you don't have to worry…" Jake smiled at what I called him, wrapping his arms around my waist. Leaning back into his chest, we stopped in our tracks as I tilted my head backwards, earning a kiss. "I think I should…" Jake started, moving his hands away from my waist. "Carry you up," he ended, scooping my up like a princess in his hands. I blushed but didn't protest, instead, only wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're really like a baby, you know that?"

"I can't help it, I'm only ten!"

"…I know…" I looked up at Jake but he had on a poker face and was looking straight up ahead, so I didn't know what he meant by those words. "Kaelah! Where were you?" I sighed, looking at my dad who was fuming. Clara looked at me apologetically and Huilen was nowhere to be seen, not that I cared much. She had her own things to do. "Hunting," I mumbled as Jake set me down on the porch. He knelt down in front of me, burying his face in my chest as I sat down on the stairs. "I'm sorry…" I raised my eyebrows at him and felt a wetness form on the front of my shirt. He's crying? Why?

"I knew you were still young and yet I… I…" Oh. I sighed, softly stroking his still wet hair. "It's okay, Jake. Besides, I can't say that I didn't enjoy it…" I blushed, remembering how Jake had literally banged me for an hour and a half. "B-but-"

"Are you trying to burst my bubble?" I asked, pouting. He looked up with the tears still on his cheeks, shaking his head. His lips parted as he wanted to say something but I pressed mine against his, shutting him up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing that dad was still standing there. "Can you not cry? It doesn't seem manly…" I whispered softly to him, cleaning his tears away with my fingers. "I… I love you, Kaelah…" I blushed, mumbling a soft "I love you too" back to him, making him smile. He kissed me again, resting his forehead on mine before a few people cleared their throats at the same time. Jake pulled away, blushing lightly as he moved to sit down beside me. I blushed harder when I saw all the golden eyed vamps were here, surrounding the porch. "What?" I asked irritated.

"We were just thinking that we wanted to discuss about whether if the four of you could stay here but since you seem so irritated with us, maybe-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, staring at the mind-reading vamp. On the way back, Jake had described everyone to me so I more or less know them already. "The four of us can stay here?"

"Yes," Carlisle said and I switched my gaze to him. "Huilen and Nahuel do not have any objections to staying here and committing to drinking animal blood. Clara, however, said that she wants to wait for your decision."

"I want to stay here too!"

"Welcome to my man cave," Jake said, opening his room door with a flourish and I giggled, going into the messy room. It was really messy, but I didn't mind, because it Jake's distinct flavor everywhere. "Sorry, it's so messy… I don't really have time to clear my room with all the patrolling I have to do…"

"It's fine, Jakey. I don't mind… It's just so…like you," I whispered, hugging him as he laid down so I was pulled down as well. "But are you sure the rest allow me to stay here? I mean, I'm still half a vampire so…" Jake frowned and rolled over so that I was lying on his chest. "They don't mind, because you're my imprint and half of you is still human." Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to his arms and I sighed, kissing his jaw and he relaxed, sighing softly as well. Jake stroked my hair gently, staring up at the ceiling and I smiled, pushing myself up on my elbows. Jake looked at me, his pupils dilating while he rubbed his hands on my stomach, slowly riding up my shirt.

Jake rolled over again, pinning me under him as he literally ripped off my clothes, baring my body. "Kaelah… Why are you so irresistible?" I just blushed and slowly pulled his clothes off his body. Jake rubbed his hands on my waist, licking around my neck and I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him close to me. He was already aroused and the tip slipped all too easily into me. "Jake…I want you…"

"I want you too…" Jake murmured as he trailed butterfly kisses down to my chest while he slowly pushed into me. It did hurt a little, but much less than before so it actually felt like Jake had become bigger – or maybe he did. His name found solace on my lips as Jake moved his hips slowly, letting the both of us savor the sweet taste of the pleasure coursing through our veins. "Kaelah..." Jake breathed out my name softly, his breath hot on my face and I wrapped my hands around his neck, thrusting my hips in time with his but in reverse so we were moaning out in sync.

"Kaelah…" Jake sped up, gripping my hips tightly and growling deep in his chest as I started screaming out in pleasure as he kept hitting my G-spot with each thrust. Jake slammed his hips into mine with both force and speed – I would be surprised if there aren't any bruises later. "Kaelah! I'm going to come!"

"Yes! Come! Come inside of me! JAKE!" Jake's hot seed splashed into me, making me climax shortly after, my body heating up. Jake's cum was hot, scalding hot inside of my womb and I knew I was going to get pregnant. I'm going to get pregnant with Jake's kid. "Kaelah… I love you…"

"I love you too Jake…"

"Be mine forever?"

"Yes."

~~~~~ Time Skip! ~~~~~

"It's definitely going to be a boy!"

"No, it's a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"Enough!" Jake shouted, making Leah and Seth stop fighting and I smiled, caressing his cheek. "Girl or boy, I'll love them both the same," he whispered, sitting down on the floor and kissing my humongous belly. Okay, maybe it isn't really that huge but it is big. Today's the due date and I'm at the Cullen's house now, since Carlisle is a doctor and he was willing to help me – how am I supposed to go to a hospital when I'm running a temperature that should say that I'm dead? "Tell me when it starts to hurt okay?"

"Sure," I mumbled, rubbing a hand on my stomach. Jake sighed and took my hand, knowing exactly what I was worried about. I mean, I'm not just a vampire hybrid – just one month into a baby, Paul had to provoke me and I phased into a wolf. That was how I knew I was pregnant anyways, because apparently I exuded a weird scent that had the Alphas – Sam and Jake – on high alert. So now I'm officially part human, part vampire and part shape-shifter. Then what about my baby? What is he – or she – going to be? "Relax, baby, it's going to be fine," Jake mumbled against my stomach soothingly, taking my hands and placing them on his face. Sighing, I pinched his cheeks, making him groan but when I let go, he just smiled that idiotic grin that I love.

"Oh shit," I mumbled, feeling the contractions coming up and icy cold arms were immediately around me. Apparently Jasper and Edward had focused their gifts on me so the moment I felt something, they acted. I was carried up gently into the Carlisle's study, where a large metal table was in the middle of the room, with foreign equipment glinting in the light all around it. "I'm going to inject you with morphine and you're going to fall asleep okay?" I nodded, giving my arm to Carlisle as he prepared a needle. For the safety of the baby, Carlisle decided to give me a C-section instead of letting me deliver the baby naturally. Jake agreed too, because he didn't want me to feel too much pain.

"Where's Jake?" I asked groggily as the morphine kicked in and a warm hand rested on my forehead immediately. "I'm here, baby, relax. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Just before I really sunk into the darkness, I caught a sight of Jake's caring and loving brown eyes and it made my world just a little brighter as I slept, the contractions getting duller and duller.

~~~~~ Another Time Skip! ~~~~~

"Stop playing with him, he's still asleep."

"But he's so cute!"

"Shh! Let the both of them rest," Jake said softly but I opened my eyes, closing them after when a bright light stung them. "Kaelah? Baby? Are you okay?"

"Too bright…" I mumbled and Jake chuckled, getting off the bed before coming back, the light shining through my eyelids getting dimmer. "Better?" I nodded and looked at his happy face, knowing that my baby was somewhere in this room. Jake walked away again and came back seconds later with a sleeping baby in his arms. I sat up, wincing a little at the stabbing pain in my lower abdomen but ignored it, reaching my hands out for the baby – my baby. "Meet Kaleb," Jake said softly, slowly putting the baby in my arms and I smiled, holding him gently. "He's…"

"Beautiful," Jake finished for me, sitting down beside me and I smiled wider, leaning into his side. And for once, I was actually happy that I was a half-vamp hybrid, because if I wasn't, then I wouldn't be able to meet Jake and I wouldn't be able to have such a beautiful baby with him.


End file.
